No TV Either?
by xoc13
Summary: Sequel to 'No TV'. B&B are away on one of Brennan's book tours and it's Hodgela's turn to have Christine for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**A conversation with **_**dharmamonkey**_** reminded me of the fact that I haven't written anything Bones in a long while. That, coupled with the fact that due to some recently annoying insomnia I've been catching some late night reruns of Bones on TV, got me in the mood to write a little something.**

**I've been thinking about a sequel for 'No TV' for some time now. B&B are away for one of Brennan's book tours and it's Hodgela's turn to have Christine for the weekend. In this story, Christine is two-ish and Michael is three-ish. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

_"How's Christine?"_ Brennan asked over the phone, feeling somewhat anxious. She wasn't used to spending more than half a day away from her daughter.

"She's fine, Sweetie." Angela assured, because she could understand her friend. "Christine and Michael are with Jack. He's doing a demonstration for them." Angela trotted downstairs in search of her husband and the little ones. "Do you want to talk to her?"

_"Yes, please_." Brennan shot a quick glance at Booth. He was behind the wheel, parking in front of the bookstore where anxious fans were already waiting for her.

"Okay." Angela chuckled and headed for the playroom. There was a gushing sound and then the squealing laughter of the little ones reached Angela's ears.

_"What was that?"_ Brennan questioned, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Oh my..." Angela gasped at the scene before her: two small figures, covered in slime. Her husband was also covered in the same greenish substance.

_"Angela?"_ Brennan felt helpless, which was so unlike her, not knowing what has happening on the other end of the line.

"Uh... I'm going to have to call you back, Sweetie." Angela assured everyone was fine and that she'd call back in a few minutes.

Angela glared at her husband.

"Ange, Baby…" Hodgins tried to appease his wife's unhappy mood.

A glob of goo fell on the top of the artist's head.

"Hey, this is totally safe." Hodgins swiped some of the goo off his wife's hair, bringing it to his lips. "See, it's edible."

B&B/H&A

Booth took the phone from Brennan to better look at the picture Angela sent. Christine was covered in green goo, smiling at Michael as they inspected it more closely.

"Didn't Angela ban experiments at home?" Booth grinned, sporting a similar expression as the little girl in the picture. "Looks like she's having fun."

"Yes." Brennan agreed, leaning into him. She only had a few moments before the start of her next book signing and Brennan decided to spend it with Booth, looking at a picture of their two year old.

B&B/H&A

After a well needed bath Angela stayed with Michael and Christine until they fell asleep. Michael liked to fight afternoon nap time when he had someone to play, but not today. Angela wasn't surprised. The little ones were definitely in need of recharging their batteries.

Angela slipped out of the room, crossing the hall to enter the master bedroom. She needed a cleansing herself.

While Angela took cleaned up the kids, Hodgins handled the mess in the playroom. He knew it was the first step to pleasing his wife.

**Anyone interested in more? Thinking this might be a three to four chapter short story…**


	2. Friday Night Rest, Early Saturday

**Thanks for the support on this one. It's good to know that even though I've been away from the Bones fanfic-world, there's still some looking out for my storiesXD **

**This chapter is longer than the first, with a look at H&A's married life and B&B's family connection. Enjoy;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

One must have woken the other, because the little ones were both up and running after a very short nap.

The toddlers shadowed Hodgins the rest of the afternoon, hoping to get another demonstration from him. Since he knew that another miscalculation would surely have him sleeping on the couch, Hodgins opted for a less… messy activity.

Angela was amazed, not for the first time, at the way her husband interacted with little ones. As she watched Hodgins hand a Green frog to Christine, Angela realized that her husband wanted a daughter.

She, too, dreamed with a little girl.

With a nostalgic sigh, Angela moved away from the doorjamb to completely enter her husband's home lab. The artist squatted between Michael and Christine, reaching out to touch the frog. "_Rana clamitans_."

"Way to steal my thunder there, Baby." Hogdins chuckled, loving how even if his wife denied it, she was also a bug lover.

Hodgins was more than glad to continue indefinitely with the session, but hunger won. While Angela whipped something up for dinner, Hodgins made sure his lab was in order before rounding up Michael and Christine.

Dinner was quick. The toddlers weren't picky eaters, finishing everything on their plates. And once they were all done eating, Hodgins volunteered to clean up so Angela could get the little ones ready for bed.

"How about a story?" Angela asked, turning down the covers. In response, there were two enthusiastic '_yes!_'.

Michael Vincent shuffled to a corner of the room, choosing a book from a stack on a low bookshelf.

"Oh!" Angela grinned, recognizing the story. It was about a little boy exploring his back yard, encountering different insects. The story was a product of Hodgins and Angela. While the entomologist was the author, Angela was the illustrator. Husband and wife had a little ongoing debate on whether Michael preferred the book because of the writing or the drawings.

Michael knew the story by heart now, but he still followed with the same awe as Christine.

By the time she finished the story, Angela was sure it was her drawings that captivated the little ones. And, of course, once again art made science her bitch.

After making sure the little ones were fast asleep, Angela headed for her bedroom. She found Hodgins in his usual sleepwear of T-shirt and pajama pants. She watched him silently, following his every move as he turned down the covers.

"You're not still mad about earlier?" Hodgins stared at his wife, giving her puppy dog eyes to soften her up.

"You know I don't like it when things explode in our home." Angela sent him a pointed look, but her words didn't have any heat behind them.

"It wasn't an explosion…" Hodgins defended. "It was more like an eruption." He shrugged, saying he was going to recalculate before attempting another demonstration. "Besides, we had fun." Hodgins closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around his wife's middle.

"That's true." Angela smiled, looping her arms around her husband's neck.

"Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?" Hodgins teased, giving her a tight squeeze. Angela grinned, kissing him softly on the lips.

B&B/H&A

Brennan stared at her cell phone, tapping her right thumb against the screen. It was late on the West coast and factoring in the time difference only meant her daughter was already asleep.

"It's late." Booth said, as if reading her mind. He draped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her against him as they waited for the elevator. "She's already asleep."

"I know." Brennan sighed, following him into the elevator.

"Aww, Bones." He pressed her more against him. "We agreed this book tour was going to be a real hassle." It had been a nonstop day since the moment they stepped off the plane.

"I know." Brennan repeated. It was almost one in the morning and in a couple of hours she had to be on the road. "I miss Christine so much." She admitted, waiting for Booth to unlock their door. It was extremely convenient to have their hotel room a short walk from the elevators.

"I know." It was Booth's turn to admit. He hated spending time away from his daughter, but he couldn't leave Brennan alone. The thought of her having late nights and skipping meals more than worried him. He knew her, which is why he tagged along. In fact, had it not been for his constant nagging, Brennan would have gone through most of the day on an empty stomach.

"I'll call in the morning." Brennan tossed her cell phone on the nightstand, shrugging out of her coat.

"Great idea." Booth stripped out of his clothing, watching as Brennan did the same thing. "Come on." He slipped his hand to hers, giving a soft tug for her to follow him.

"Booth?" Brennan questioned, trailing behind. He led the way to the luxurious bathroom and adjusted the water for a nice hot shower.

"You look exhausted." Booth got them under the water spray, sighing at the way Brennan melted against him. His hands moved from her hips, up her back to tangle in the wet mass of hair falling past her shoulders. The moment he massaged her nape, Brennan let out a moan of pure relief. Her hold on him tightened, tucking her head under his chin.

Booth held her for long moments, kneading the knots in her muscles. When it dawned on him that Brennan was a breath away from falling asleep, Booth sprang into action. He washed them both, working to get them under the covers quickly so she could get some well needed rest.

B&B/H&A

The sound of murmured chatter in her ear awoke Angela. She opened her eyes, finding two small figures huddled by her side of the bed. The conspiratorial whispers ceased when tiny arms waved, causing the blinds to open and close because of the movement.

Angela smiled, joining the action. The toddlers giggled at their accomplice, climbing into bed.

Hodgins groaned, rolling to avoid the constant streams of light hitting his face. Angela encouraged the little ones to double their efforts. She'd told her husband for years that motion-sensing blinds in their bedroom weren't his brightest idea.


End file.
